Ao Gamer
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Minato find himself free from the Great Seal and in a weird place with a weird floating screen. That thing claim to be a video game and he is a player...He refuse to play along with it because it's some twisted game! I mean, why do his goal is to get massive harem! "Fuck this shit." Minato muttered dully.
1. Prologue: Press Start!

**I present you one of the latest stories, Ao Gamer! A Persona x Gamer x Xover fanfic!**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the prologue of AG. It's kinda short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Gamer or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Press Start!**

* * *

There was nothing but endless sea of black smoke until it stops at the edge of giant golden doors, a suspending statue of a boy can been seen in center. Everything was so quiet until the sound of click can be heard, following by a hooded figure as it step out of the abyss and the person stop in front of the gate. The mysterious person stare at the statue for a moment before something burst out of the smoke with a roar. The mysterious person didn't even look up at a monstrous creature with red eyes and half skull as it lunge at the figure and the hooded person thrust its hand out to the creature with a soft whisper, palm facing the monster.

" _ **Begone."**_ The monster's body suddenly explode outward like a water balloon popped by a pin, ending the life of Erebus for good. " _ **Arisato Minato, you have been judged by us."**_ The figure brought its arm down as it still whisper softly, _**"For your noble act, we shall grant you another chance at living and we grant you the ability…Use it wisely, Minato, the unsung savior of your world…"**_ The person lifts its hand up in air and everything went white. _**"AWAKEN!"**_

* * *

"Uh…" Minato's dull eyes fluttered open and his sore body slowly sit up as he rub his head before he look at his hand with a blink. He slowly looks around confusingly with blank expression and his blue eyebrow rose at the shabby small tent with campfire in the middle of forest, wasn't he sealed in the giant seal? How did it happened?

 _Ding!_

Minato slowly look up at the sound and he blink at a floating giant screen.

 _[Press Start…]_

Usually, anyone would freak out if they saw that but Minato wasn't like anyone and he calmly hit the screen.

 _[Welcome to the Ultimate Multiverse Game!]_

Minato scoffed at the ridiculous name of the 'game' before he looks at the options under the title.

 _[Quest(s)]_

 _[Stats]_

 _[Inventory]_

 _[Abilities]_

 _[Info]_

 _[Options]_

 _[Extra]_

He decides to hit Stats first.

 _[Player: Arisato Minato, no nicknames. Level 50. Exp 0/2500.]_

 _[Strength: 100/Infinity]_

 _[Dexterity: 100/Infinity]_

 _[Intelligence: 100/Infinity]_

 _[Defense: 100/Infinity]_

 _[Charisma: 350/Infinity]_

 _[Wisdom: 100/Infinity]_

 _[Willpower: 250/Infinity]_

 _[Perception: 100/Infinity]_

 _[Luck: 50/Infinity]_

 _[Unspent Point(s): 543]_

 _[Back]_

The blue-haired boy merely raised his eyebrow, wondering why his charisma and willpower are higher while his luck is so low. Maybe it has something to do with Dark Hour and his social links? He decides not to spend his unused points and just hit the back, choosing info this time.

 _[About the game: You are the player who has power to travel through different worlds! But not every planet is available until you meet their requirements by discovering the secret item that holds the key to unlocking the world. Right now, you have to find the secret item in your home base, which you are in right now. What is home base? It is a place where you can use it as your home and travel to different worlds. Your home base will change when you meet some certain requirements. In each world, you can gain the abilities, items, etc and you can use them in different world without restriction! Do whatever you want without any drawbacks! Your main goal?...]_

"…What…" Minato stared at the goal with a blink, is that some joke?!

 _[Get a harem! Win any girls' hearts and unlock them for your home base! Become the Harem King!]_

"…The…"

 _[BE THE TRUE KING OF HAREM AND FUCK THEM ALL!]_

"…Fuck?!" The blue-haired boy's head slump into his hands, how the hell did he end up in this situation?!

* * *

 **And that end the prologue!**

 **That's right, it's a Persona x Gamer x Xover in some twisted way!**

 **Minato (Main character of Persona 3) have been freed from the great seal but he end up in some twisted video game for some reason! What is going on and why does it have to be him?!**

 **Will he find the secret item in his home base? Will he be able to get back to his world or not? Will he take this goal or not?! Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by Pyro Jack.**


	2. Tutorial

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **I decide to update every completed chapters that I done so far. (Still working on other chapters so don't worry about it for now.)**

 **(Skip it if you know the reason of delay)**

 **Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'…That was two months ago but I'm finally over it…But enough of these details, we get new chapters!**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Warning: the story has lemons so read at your risk, that's why it's M for reason.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of AG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Gamer, and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tutorial!**

* * *

Minato don't know how long he have been staring at the floating screen for, it feel like a year to him. "Is there a quit button?" He muttered flatly as he started to look though the screen, trying to figure out how to get himself out of this crazy hentai game.

* * *

"Summon what?" He stares at a new screen of fifty featureless pictures and he look at the title, reading 'Summon' then his eyes flick at the page number, which read first page and undefined. "What is this thing?"

 _[Summon: Once you conquest a girl by winning her heart and have sex, you can summon her to your home world anytime! The girls can appear anytime with free will, mostly because they don't want to stay away from you, you sexy stud!]_

Did that screen seriously call him a sexy stud?

 _[Don't worry about the risk of catfights within your harem! They are more likely willing to share you as long as you pay attention to them, if you know what I mean? The higher your stats are, the less likely they will fight each other over you…Until you want to see some catfights, meow!]_

Minato hit return with a twitching eyebrow.

* * *

 _[Customize: When you conquest a certain girl and/or completed a certain requirements, you can customize them or create an original girl anytime!]_

"The fuck?" Minato said flatly at the screen as soon as he accidently touch the customize button.

 _[With that option, you can change any part of a selected girl like outfit, hairstyle, body type, etc. Very useful if you like huge melons or flatboard, chubby or skinny, milf or loli, whatever float your boat!]_

"What. The. Fuck." Minato throw his hands at the screen each time he said a word.

* * *

 _[Avatar: You can unlock new avatars when you completed a certain set of requirements. Each avatar is very unique, in fact some will change your appearance and you can use some form for a good time if you're into these things, wink, wink!]_

Minato stare at countless pictures of blank silhouettes, one appears to be short and another one look like an animal. "…Oh, god, no."

* * *

 _[Abilities: You can gain new abilities once you visit a world and meet set of requirements from fighting stance to superpower. In fact, you're gonna be God-OP of OP!]_

"Is this a glitch?" Minato deadpanned at the last part.

* * *

 _[Fuck Buddies is off: Would you like to turn it on?]_

"Fuck Buddies?" He muttered confusingly, isn't that the same thing for harem?

 _[Fuck Buddies: Allow you to team up with any males. Very useful for gangbang and/or orgy!]_

"No, no." Minato muttered.

 _[What's that? You select yes. Warning: Once turned on, it is on permanent. Are you sure you want to turn it on?]_

"What?!" He blinked rapidly, "No, no!"

 _[You turned Fuck Buddies on. You are gonna make some girls very happy!]_

"I SAID NO!" Minato screamed uncharacteristic, "FUCK YOU!"

 _[Achievement: Opened-Mind 1. +100 added to your unused points.]_

 _[Genderbender Avatar: 1/4]_

"The hell!?" Minato stared at the screen.

* * *

 _[Secret Items: You have found none…]_

Minato scan each silhouette on the screen, it seems that there are so many of items and he can see some outline box around two or more items, grouping them in one set. Does that mean he has to find more than one item to unlock a world or what? "How can I find items to my home?" He muttered quietly, he want to go back to his world and forget about this damn game!

* * *

Minato slump on the ground with a quiet mumble, he has gone through each damn option and there was no quit button! And to make it worse, this damn game don't listen to him at all when he said no! No means NO, dammit!

 _[Congratulate! You read through the menu and play around with it to understand the game better! You have received some bonus that will help you in next step to complete your tutorial!]_

Huh?

 _[Unlock: Elizabeth!]_

Wait, what?

 _[Summoning Elizabeth to your home base!]_

There was a flash of light before a white-haired girl with golden eyes, wearing blue familiar dress with boots fly through the air with a cry, her body smack Minato right in his face with a crash as they tumble on the ground. The girl slowly sit up with a wince, "Ow, ow! What happened…" She looked down to a familiar face before she gasp out in shock, "M-Minato?!" She hugged his face with a nuzzle as she buried his face between her cleavage, "OH! EVERYONE MISSED YOU!" She suddenly breaks the hug as she back up with a blink, "Wait! Aren't you supposed to be trapped in the Great Seal?! How is that possible?!"

"That's what I want to know." Minato sit up calmly as if he didn't get hit by Elizabeth a while ago before the screen pop up above them.

 _[To win her heart, you must do these following…Talk. Ask questions. Gift. Date. And finally, sex!]_

"…What is that thing?" Elizabeth glanced up at the screen and Minato turn to her with a blink.

"Wait, you can see this thing?" Minato pointed at the screen, "I thought I was starting to lose it…" He turned back to the screen, "That thing is some twisted hentai game and it wants me to get a massive harem for some reason."

"H-Hentai, harem?" Elizabeth looked at him with a glint, "B-But why am I here?"

 _[Usually, the people won't be able to see the game screen. The girls won't be able to see it until they are summoned to your home base.]_

Ah, so that's why Elizabeth can see this thing…

 _[Elizabeth is here for the tutorial and to be your first conquest! She has highest affection than all girls from your original home world! She have a huge crush on you!]_

 _[Elizabeth's affection: 60/100.]_

Wait…Minato turn his head to the white-haired girl blankly. "That is interesting…" Elizabeth hummed lightly with faintly blush, "I thought you would be more closer to someone else than me."

 _[You have talked to her. You have mastered Talk!]_

 _[Elizabeth's affection: 65/100]_

"Why do you think that?" He can't help but to ask her.

"Because you spend most time with your female friends at your dorm." She answered, "Normally, one would think that you're closer to someone there."

 _[You have asked her a question. You have mastered Ask!]_

 _[Elizabeth's affection: 70/100]_

"How the hell can I master these things?" Minato deadpanned at the screen, what the hell is wrong with that thing?

 _[Since you have nothing to gift her with, we will open a present in your inventory.]_

Wait, what present?

The inventory screen pop up to reveal a gift and Minato read a description box to see that it was given to him as one of bonus.

 _[Open present…]_

The box opens up to reveal a small frill sundress.

 _[You received Common Dress: yellow frilly sundress!]_

 _[Now give her sundress as a gift.]_

Minato was about to deny it but…

 _[You gave Elizabeth the sundress!]_

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped out as the sundress replaced her usual attire and she looks herself over. "T-T-Thank, Minato…" She looked at him with a blush, "S-Say, don't you think the skirt is too short?" It turn out that the skirt of the sundress barely reach her upper thigh and she was trying her best to keep it lower to avoid the expose. Minato don't know how to reply to that.

 _[You gave her a gift! You have mastered Gift!]_

 _[Elizabeth's affection: 80/100]_

 _[Now ask her out on a date!]_

"You know we don't have to do what this thing says, right?" Minato said to the blushing girl, "I don't want to force you into something against your free will."

"I-I-I know." Elizabeth nod her head with red face, "B-But I don't mind a date if that's okay with you…E-Eh, I mean!"

 _[You asked her out on a date! You're taking her to the campfire!]_

Before they know it, they were sitting near the camping site with burning campfire.

 _[Enjoy your date!]_

"Great…" Minato's head dropped before he glances at the white-haired girl, "…So…Um…" He doesn't know what to say or ask her about.

"…So…" Elizabeth squirmed nervously on the log, it was pretty weird to see her acting like that. "…I told you that everyone missed you so much when you…Um…You know, passed away."

"Yeah, I figured." He replied with a wry smile, "It might be hard on them…"

"It was and still is." She nodded solemnly, "Your human friends haven't move on for really long time and the personas haven't been same, even if we got a new summoner and I resigned from the room to find a way to free you from the seal."

"New summoner?" Minato glanced at her.

"Yes, it was about a couple years after you died and a new Fool summoner appeared in other city far away from this place." She answered, "That's all I know."

"Wait, couple years?" He turned to her, "…How long have I been…?"

"Four years." Elizabeth answered sadly, "It has been four years."

"I-I see…" Minato looked into the fire solemnly, "That long, huh? For me, it feel like it was yesterday for me when I get sealed in…" He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She shook her head, "You were doing the right thing. Some of us can understand that but it really hurt, no matter what…You saved the world and the most hurtful thing is that the humanity don't know about your sacrifice. You were an unsung hero." She place her hand on his leg with a tear in her eyes, "P-Please let me be first to thank you…Thank you for your noble act."

"You're welcome." Minato pet her hair gently, "Thank, that mean a lot to me…"

 _[You finished your date! You have mastered Date!]_

 _[Elizabeth's affection: 100/100! Her affection has maxed out!]_

"That thing is a KY." Elizabeth deadpanned at the screen as she wiped her tears off with her hand.

"Big time." Minato deadpanned, "Plus, have you ever feel like that thing is pushy and try to rush us for something?" The girl was about to give him a response before the screen pop up again.

 _[Now time to seal the deal! Have sex with Elizabeth! Conquest Elizabeth!]_

"…What?!" Minato and Elizabeth dropped their jaws at the screen.

 _[You heard me! Go have sex! Get busy! Do the dirty dance!]_

"…Minato, is it sentient?" Elizabeth asked and Minato blinked, he doesn't think of that until she point it out.

 _[No! Don't be ridiculous! I'm not sentient! That's crazy talking right there!]_

"You son of a bitch!" Minato punched the screen, "You did these things on purpose, aren't you?!"

 _[I don't have any idea what you talking about!]_

They stared at the screen for a while.

 _[If it's about the size or something like that, it really doesn't matter! You two can get your freaky on and be very creative! Go stick your cock in…]_

"KYAA, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Elizabeth held her hand up to the screen with red face, "D-D-Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She don't want to hear about that part!

"Why are you doing that to us?!" Minato glared at the screen.

 _[…I plead the fifth?]_

They stared at the screen with narrowed eyes, red face in Elizabeth's case.

 _[…Okay, okay, you got me. Yes, I'm sentient but who care?! I'm not the one in charge here! I mean, I'm just some video game!]_

"Is there any way for me to get out of this game?" Minato asked with twitching eyebrow.

 _[…Get a massive harem and win the game?]_

The couple kept staring.

 _[Don't give me that look! I told you I'm just some video game! You want out of the game? Just win the game!]_

"Great…" Minato smacked his forehead annoyingly.

 _[…So are you gonna get your freaky on? I promise I won't show up until after the sex scene.]_

"Maybe we can fake it to trick this thing?" Elizabeth whispered to Minato and he was about to agree with it. They really never have sex when he intived her over, all they did was just make out and he really don't know how the rumors get float around but he think it must be Junpei.

 _[It won't work because I'm programmed to know. You can't cheat the game, that's big no-no there.]_

"…" The couple looks at each other before she looks away from him with a red face.

 _[Tell you what, just do it and I'll tell you where's the first secret item is. The home base only has one hidden object.]_

"We can find it." Minato grumbled.

 _[You sure? It's pretty big world…And shall I mention that you two can't leave the camping site because the tutorial is still in effect?]_

"…Wait, what?" Elizabeth blushed madly, "What?!"

 _[Yup. You're stuck here.]_

'Bullshit.' Minato walked away from the campfire, only to smack into an invisible barrier. "What the fuck…" He said calmly as he feels the barrier out with his hands.

 _[See, I told you so!]_

"Ugh…" Minato groaned heavily as he walked back to take his seat on the log, "There's no way out of that?!"

 _[Well, you can have sex to get out.]_

"Shut up…" The teenager glared at the screen and the couple sits in silence for a while until…

"I-I don't mind if we do it." Elizabeth whispered shyly as Minato's head turned to her sharply before she fidget with her fingers sadly, "Until you hate the idea of having me…I understand because I'm different from you and you only like human…"

"No, no, it's not that!" Minato waved it off, "It's just…I don't want to force you into a loveless relationship, I don't want you to think that I'm doing it for sex, it's not fair to you."

"So you don't like me?" She whispered sadly.

"No, no, I like you." He waved his hands with shaking head, "I like you a lot!"

"…Prove it." Elizabeth looked up to him with blush, "Prove it to me!" Her hands clutched onto her chest, "I-I-I want to be yours!"

"I-I-I-I-I…" Minato gulped nervously as he tried to get himself out of this situation but there were no options. "…A-Alright…But after that, we have to build our relationship and improve it…J-Just to see if it works out for us."

"Yes." Elizabeth stand up as she grabbed his hand with her hands, dragging him toward the tent with red face before she look up to him. "B-B-Be gentle with me, it's my first time…"

"Mine too…" The teenager blurts it out.

"S-So I'm gonna be your first?" Elizabeth blushed madly with a tiny smile.

"Y-Yeah…" Minato adjusted his glance away from her embarrassingly.

 _[So…You're gonna get your freaky on now?]_

"LEAVE US ALONE!" The couple shouted at the screen.

 _[I'll leave you two alone as soon as you get in the damn tent!]_

The screen suddenly shoves them inside the tent.

 _[Remember, I'm programmed to know if you two sealed the deal or not! Have fun! No pressure!]_

The screen vanished, leaving the couple behind in the tent and they nervously glance around the tent to see there was only one futon. "…So, shall we begin?" Elizabeth turned to him and he give her a small nod before they lean in close to start making out with each other, their hands roam all over their bodies. It start out as tender then it slowly become heated passion as they discard their clothes pieces, one at a time and Elizabeth was first to be in her birthday suit before Minato does.

"Are you sure about that?" Minato asked her after he break the kiss, gently stroking her sides and his eyes draw to her perky breasts.

"Yes, very." Elizabeth move his hands to her breasts, causing him to fondle them lightly as his thumbs rub her nipples and the blue-haired teenager shiver lightly as soon as he feel her hand taking hold of his member before she stroke it slowly. Minato kiss her neck then he trail it down toward her breasts before his mouth latch onto her right nipple, sucking it lightly while his left hand fondle with her other breasts and his other hand cup her left buttock firmly as Elizabeth's stroke speed increase. After a while, she suddenly stop their activity and Minato was confusing before she kneel down in front of his groin, kissing the tip of his member.

"E-Elizabeth…" A moan escape Minato's lip as she wrap her lip around his lower head while her hand stroke the shift and he can feel her tongue teasing him with few flicks. She slowly bob her head down and up as her hand shift over to his sack, caress it gently and the moaning teenager run his hand through her sliver hair. Elizabeth increase the speed after a while, taking it deeper much to his pleasure and Minato feel something building up within his member. He barely get a chance to warn her before he hit his climax, shoot a massive load of his seed into Elizabeth's mouth and she tried her best to swallow everything as some drip out from the corner of her mouth. "S-S-Sorry, I don't mean to…" Minato moan softly as she remove his cock from her lip with a wet pop.

"It's okay, I find it enjoyable." Elizabeth wiped some fluids off her chin with a smile before she lie down on the futon with spreading legs, "It's your turn…" She suddenly moan out as soon as Minato's face bury into her groin with clumsy licks, holding her thighs up and he did his best to eat her out.

'What if I do that?' Minato insert two fingers inside her lower mouth as his tongue exploring her inner canal and Elizabeth let out a loud moan, enjoying the action. He kept going for a good amount of time until Elizabeth hit her climax for the first time as she cry out in pleasure, spilling her love fluid into her lover's mouth and he lift his head up to clean his lower face with few licks. "W-Was it good?" He asked curiously and the moaning white-haired woman nods her head shakily with pants. He slowly crawl over her until their groins line up, the head of his member poke her lower mouth, and he look into her golden eyes.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist as she places her hands on his face, "I always truly want to be yours because I love you. Please take me…"

"I love you too." Minato kissed her as he slowly enter her fully and he pull it out slightly before he thrust it back in slowly, starting to thrusting at his pace while she moan into his mouth passionately. Minato's hips speed up after a while and it become wild as they start to lose themselves in bliss of pleasure, kissing each other clumsily while their hands roam all over each other.

"M-M-More…" She moaned out as her lover nibble her neck while he kept thrusting into her, "D-D-Do it harder…Faster…" They don't know how long it have been going on for until they both hit their climax together with pleasured cries, their love fluids mix together within Elizabeth's inner cavern and they lie there together in each other's arms. "M-M-Minato, can we sleep for a little while?" She look up to him tiredly.

"Sure…" Minato pecked her forehead and they just watch each other as their eyes slowly closed, exhausted from their first love-making.

* * *

Minato crawl out from the tent with Elizabeth few hours later, both fully dressed and Minato was about to say something to her but the damn screen pop up out of nowhere.

 _[Congrats on losing your V-card! How was it? Pretty good, eh?]_

"I'm not telling you a damn thing." Minato deadpanned at the screen annoying.

 _[You have conquest Elizabeth! +100 added to your unused points!]_

 _[Unlocked Elizabeth's outfit in customize! Now you can apply her outfit to any girls!]_

 _[Achievement: Lose your virginity! 2500 EXP and +50 points!]_

 _[Level up! LVL 51: EXP 0/5000. +25 added to your unused stats!]_

 _[Achievement: Take someone's virginity! 2500 EXP and +50 points!]_

'These things don't make any sense…' Minato thought to himself as the screen gave him more stats.

 _[Elizabeth has joined your harem and is now your alpha lover! Now Elizabeth can visit you anytime she wants! You can summon her anytime, anywhere, any worlds!]_

"Oh, my." Elizabeth stared at the screen before a gentle smile form on her lip, now she can be with Minato anytime she want but she wonder how he was freed from the Great Seal. Maybe she will find some answer in time.

"So…" Minato drawled out, "Can we leave the area freely? And I hope you don't forget our deal."

 _[Yes, you can go and come anytime you want. The secret item is over there between two trees.]_

A screen pop up above the said location with flashing arrow pointing down and the couple look over to see a medium chest. "…It was not there before…" Minato muttered with a twitching eyebrow, he have a funny feeling that the game put it there after he slept with Elizabeth on purpose. Minato pick the chest up and he opens it to see few objects inside. The chest contain a familiar blue card, a odd black sword, a gold orb and set of mangas with some discs. Before they can react, the objects glowering brightly as they float up out of the chest.

 _[You have discovered Luka's sword! You have discovered Monster Girl manga and video games! You have unlocked the Monster Girl world!]_

The black sword, manga and discs shoot up into the sky and they explode in the space before a new planet appears in the distance. "What the hell is monster girl?" Minato muttered confusingly.

 _[You have discovered Currency Generator! It produce a certain amount of money over time and can transform in any form of world's currency, useful for multi-verse traveling!]_

The golden orb float over to the campsite before it transform into a large metal treasure chest.

 _[You have discovered Arcana Card: Pixie! There are many cards scattering across the multi-verse, try and collect them all! Unlocked Pixie!]_

A familiar pixie, small enough to fit his palm, in purple leotard and boots pop out of the card with a cry, smacking him right in face. "M-M-Minato?" Pixie gasped at the close contact with her former summoner, "How can that be?!"

"I'll explain it later." Elizabeth spoke to her.

"Elizabeth-sama?" Pixie looked at her and Minato confusingly before she notice the screen, "…What is that thing?"

 _[Pixie's affection: 20/100.]_

"Kya!" Pixie cried out in shock as a new screen pop up.

"Wha…" Minato rubbed his forehead annoyingly, is that game telling him to conquest his own persona allies? Seriously?!

 _[Surprise! It's a bundle and it's first of many! Some worlds may hold one or more bundle and it can be very helpful! Some contain secret characters or objects! Can you find them all?]_

"I want to quit that damn game so badly…" Minato muttered under his breath before a second screen pop over the first screen and he look at it oddly. "…" The weird thing is that the first screen tilt back to 'look' at the new screen.

 _[…WHAT THE FUCK?!]_

"What…The…Fuck…" Minato's eyebrow twitched.

 _ **[Game's affection: 1/100!]**_

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of AG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Minato have no choice to escape the twisted game and he end up conquest his first girl, who turn out to be Elizabeth, and earn some trophies plus few more! They also find out that the weird game screen is actually a sentient and it can be conquest! What the hell?!**

 **What will Minato do when he go to the first world? Will he try and find a quick way to escape the game without playing the game or will it find a way to increase his harem to his annoyance? Why is it possible to conquest Game? Will someone ever get answers? Let's find out next time!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by Pyro Jack!**


	3. Monster Girl World 1

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: I'm not sure if it's a bad new or good new, depending on your view. Some of you must know that my friend have asked me to help him out with his game project for free coding lessons and my other plans…Um…Guess what? I just checked my email and found out that the friend decide that he want to start the game project early than expected and it will start somewhere around mid of October. (Second or third week) So…Yeah…That will cut the writing time down to about two to three hours, give or take (Depend on the process). Because of that, I decide to change from mass update to Story Countdown. It mean that I will update a story's planned chapters once they are completed and you can see how many chapters or stories that are planned to update in my profile…Once it reach to Zero (0), I'm officially on hiatus. If you remember the update poll that the mass update won, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know that was going to happen but it did and we know that you can't control life all the time so yeah...I hope you all understand that and I'm really sorry…**

 **On bright side, you get some updates, even if it's a small bunch.**

 **STORY COUNTDOWN (Please see my profile)! Just don't read them all in one sitting or day because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **At same time, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff. So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be gonna be a while…Or long wait, depending on progress.**

 **But don't worry, I'll write a bit in free time during the hiatus.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Tomato: Hentai? Hmm…Maybe? Who know?**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of AG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Gamer, and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Monster Girl World 1**

* * *

Minato don't know how many hours have gone by as he watch a odd sight in front of him with blank expression, not paying mind to Elizabeth explaining everything to Pixie behind him. The blue screen was lying on the ground, bashing its' 'head' over and over as texts kept changing within its body.

[I'M PART OF THIS HENTAI GAME, TOO?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!]

The screen throws its 'head' back as if it was screaming out.

[PLEASE EXPLAIN IT TO ME, HOW CAN HE CONQUEST ME IF I DON'T HAVE A BODY…OH GOD NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE'S GONNA JIZZ ALL OVER MY SCREEN?!]

"Please don't give me this image." Minato deadpanned and they hear a ding over their heads, causing them to look up to see a new screen.

 **[Quest: Creating a body for Game. 0/10]**

"Seriously?" The gamer rubbed his forehead.

[NOOOOOO! I DON'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT! I JUST WANT TO WATCH THEM FUCKING…Wait, now thinking about it…I can get up and close to watch them having sex…Okay, I'm cool with it for now.]

The screen lift up in air with a ding and the gamer stare at it blankly, what the hell?

[Please process with the game by selecting Monster Girl World and good luck!]

The screen vanishes without a trace and Minato slowly turn back to Elizabeth and Pixie. "Um, it's good to see you again, Minato." Pixie speaks up timidly, "Even if it's under this circumstance."

"Likewise." Minato exhausted, "I'm sorry you have to be involved in that."

"It's okay." The pixie shakes her head with waving hands, "It's not your fault that I end up in that…Um…Game."

"Minato, what will you do now?" Elizabeth asked curiously as she glanced at a world in distance, "Wait here a little or go there?"

"I have no choice but to visit this world." Minato replied, "There should be some…Bundle or secret item that would bring me back to home, our world. The sooner I do it, the sooner we can go home for good and get the hell out of this twisted game."

"How can you get up there?" Pixie glanced up at the world puzzlingly.

"I don't know." The gamer sighed before a screen pop up in front of him with a ding.

[Visit Monster Girl World? Yes? No? Reminder: Any conquest characters won't be able to go with you, only one alpha can go with you if she wish to. The conquested characters will either stay here or go back to their own world until they are summoned in your homeworld or willing come here anytime.]

"Ah, right…" Minato glanced at the pixie unsurely, "It look like I can't bring you along to help us out. Sorry."

"That's okay." Pixie waved it off before she place her index finger on her chin with tilted head, "I should use this chance to go back and tell the rest of personas about that. There should be someone who knows how to help you out."

"Thank you." Minato nodded and she gives him a wave before she vanishes in a blue light.

"Um, shall we go?" Elizabeth held her hand out after few moment of silence and the gamer give her a small nod as he hit Yes button on screen then everything lit up in blue light, nearly blind them in process.

* * *

 **[Welcome to Monster Girl World! Conquest all monster girls!]**

The first thing Minato see is this damn screen again before he glance around at his surrounding, another clearing in another forest but he can see through them as clear as day to a nearby paved trail. His eyes shift to Elizabeth as she study her surrounding and he glance back to the screen, wondering what the hell is monster girl? "There's a trail over there." Minato said to her as the screen vanish, "Which way should we head to? North or south?"

"North?" Elizabeth shrugged, "Either way, we probably reach a village and ask for a world map or any map they might have." The gamer nodded in agreement and they step on the trail, hiking up in complete silence.

"Um, do you know anything about monster girl?" Minato asked her.

"No, sorry." She shook her head, "That is my first time hearing this term. What do you think?"

"…Maybe something like vampire or witch?" He guessed, "Or it must be Monster-hybrid?"

"Well, we won't know until we encounter…" Elizabeth hummed before a screen suddenly pop up in front of Minato's face with blaring red warning.

[Warning: Random Encounter!]

"…What?" Minato blinked.

[Random encounter: A feature where you will encounter a random NPC sporadically and at random. Random encounter depend heavily on your luck, some encounter will earn you a rare character or a powerful enemy so consider investing in your luck in the future.]

Minato rub his forehead annoyingly, he was not asking for answer to that and he hears a cry as someone tumble out of nowhere in front of them with a crash. "O-O-Ouch…" The couple looks down to see a strange and unique girl. She appear to be in her early twenties with long brownish hair with a black streak, wear an armored skimpy bikini with shoulder guards and she have Caucasian skin. But what make her unique is that she has tiger limbs with large claws and paws, along with tail and tiger ears on top of her hair. "T-That hurt…" She lift herself up with a whimper before she notice Minato and Elizabeth and she stare at him intensely.

[You encounter Clumsy Jinko in heat!]

'What the hell is Jinko?' Minato raised his eyebrow before he offer his hand to a tiger girl, "Um, you alright?" The jinko stare at his hand before her eyes snap up to him with a deep blush.

[Clumsy Jinko is smitten by you at first sight! 90/100 affection!]

…Wait, what?

[Every character will have different impression on you from first meeting, some will immediately fall for you while some will make you work for their max affection. Again, it all depend on your current stats and every character have different taste with some certain stats. Investing in your stats as much as possible if you have unused stats.]

'Dammit.' Minato's eyebrow twitched as Elizabeth sweatdrop at the screens, why did this damn game wait until now to tell him these?!

[Also, every world have different difficulty mode and Monster Girl World is easiest, due to high libido. It is very useful for many requirements in the future…Also, some characters you encounter also have various difficulty mode from easy to hardest. Good luck!]

"…Eh?" The gamer muttered under his breath as Jinko grab his hand, standing up with his help and she fidget with her hands.

"Um…" Jinko squirmed on spot as Minato consider leaving her right here before it's too late… "SORRY, I'M IN HEAT! CAN I RAPE YOU?!"

"…Pardon?" Minato blinked rapidly before he quickly avoid her swipe.

"Let me fuck you!" Jinko cried out with red face.

[Clumsy Jinko in heat challenge you to battle! Lose: +10 affection, +10 submission. Win: +10 affection, +10 dominance.]

"What the fuck?!" The gamer muttered at the floating screen as he kept avoiding Jinko's attacks, that is a compete lose-lose situation for him. He sneak a glance at Elizabeth for a help but there was a screen in front of her.

[Your partner can't help you, due to one-on-one battle. Elizabeth is currently on stand-by and can't move.]

"Sorry." Elizabeth smiled wearily at him and Minato grumble under his breath, something about damn game forcing him into some shit. Okay, how can he get out of that battle without losing or win and…

"KYA!" Jinko tripped on a pebble and hit her head on a rock, knocking herself out in process.

[You win! Clumsy Jinko's affection is maxed out! +10 dominance added to your stat.]

[Unlocked First Victory achievement: Win your first battle. +3 stats add to your unused stats.]

[Unlocked Badass achievement: Win a battle without a scratch. +10 stats add to your unused stats.]

"…What the fuck…" Minato stared at downed Jinko with sweat beads, he have a good feeling that it's gonna be his catchphase from now onward.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of AG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It's beginning of first Monster Girl arc!**

 **Minato learn a bit about this twisted game before he visit his first world with Elizabeth and there, they encounter the first monster girl who turn out to be a very clumsy jinko (Semi-OC). Minato tried to avoid the whole game, only to end up winning her heart without doing anything! Minato would say 'Dammit, I hate this game already!' in this situation.**

 **How will they handle this situation? How will he deal with his first monster girl who turns to be so clumsy? What await for them in this world? Let's find out next time!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by Pyro Jack!**


	4. Monster Girl World 2

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of AG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Gamer, and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Monster Girl World 2**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jinko apologized to them with a bow after they wake her up, her face lit up like a red stoplight. "I-It's just that I'm in heat a-and I-I-I tried to…" She buried her face behind her large claws, "I'm sorry!"

"That's okay." Minato waved it off, "It's not your fault."

"Thank you, um…" The clumsy jinko glanced between the couple.

"My name is Elizabeth and that is Minato." Elizabeth introduced themselves to her.

"Ah, my name is Torako." The jinko smiled.

"…Tora…Ko?" Minato raised his eyebrow at her.

"Y-Yes, my parent named me that…" Torako laughed sheepishly, "I-Is that odd?"

"No, not really…" Minato muttered.

"Ah, that's good." Torako smiled slightly and they stand awkwardly for a while until the jinko turn to Elizabeth curiously. "Um, may I be blunt. What's your relationship with mate?"

"Um, mate as me?" The gamer pointed at himself, earning a nod from Torako as she stare at the white-haired woman.

"I am his alpha lover." Elizabeth replied, she should say she's his girlfriend but she prefer this title granted by this game.

"Oh, I see." The tigergirl blushed, "I-It's honored to meet you, my fellow wife-sister."

"…Wife-sister?" Both couple looked at her oddly before Minato speak up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, right…" Torako looked at them timidly as she fidgeted with her index claws, "Um, you see, I come from a proud tribe and we have traditional culture and rituals…If we encounter a male and he best a jinko in battle, the loser will be become his mate for the rest of their lifetime." She blushed heavily, "You defeated me in battle so therefore I am your mate."

"I-I see…" Minato's eyebrow twitched slightly, "Um…What would happen if the winner refuse to take this…Um, jinko as his wife?"

"Then either she will take her own life or kill this man and never search another mate for the rest of her life…" The jinko answered before she gasp at him, "D-Does that mean you don't want me?"

"N-No, no, no." The gamer waved his hands, "I was just curious." There is no way he'll tell her after know that now.

"Oh, that's good." Torako purred happily, "I was worried for a second there." She pause before her head dip down, "Um…C-Can we mate now? I-I-I can't control myself right now."

"Um, I'm not sure because it's too soon…" Minato glanced at Elizabeth nervously and the jinko glance between them.

"Oh." The jinko seems to realize something, "That was rude of me." The gamer release a relived sigh before Torako kills his mood as she turns to Elizabeth with a question, "Would you like to join us for threesome?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth blushed at her offer, "A-A threesome?"

"That's not what I mean…" Minato raised his hand up but it fall upon deaf ears.

"How interesting, I have heard a lot about threesome during my search years ago…" The white-haired woman muttered to herself, "That is first time someone ask me about that. It means three partners pleasure each other, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Torako nodded with deep blush.

"…Okay, I'm intriguing to participate in threesome." Elizabeth nodded her head with a hum.

Minato drop his jaw at them uncharacteristically, what the fuck is happening?!

"G-Great, s-shall we start?" The jinko lift her claws up to the front of her bra, unclasping it slowly with red face.

"Wait, out here?" Minato's eyes widened, "In open?!"

"Y-Yes." Torako nodded shakily, "Why?"

"Ah, I think we are not ready for exhibition." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, so you want to do it at inn for privacy?" The blushing jinko slam her fist on her paw before she turn around, "I know the way, follow me…KYA!" She tripped over her foot, landing on ground with her ass up in air as she flash them her groin. "S-Sorry!"

[Torako the clumsy jinko have flashed you! +5 luck!]

"…Seriously?" Minato stare at the screen blankly with a sweatdrop and Torako's panty somehow snap off, exposing herself to them.

[Torako flashed you! +5 luck!]

"I'm sorry!" Torako cried out embarrassingly, fidgeting to put her bottom back on as the gamer facepalm at the ridiculous situation.

* * *

"Elizabeth, are we going along with it?" Minato whispered to his girlfriend as they hike for thirty minutes, "I mean, we're supposed to find the bundles and find our way home without playing along with this game."

"Ah, I know but…" Elizabeth whispered back as she cups her chin with her index finger and thumb, "I don't know why but for some reason, I feel…Extreme horny and I have an odd desire to jump you or more willing to accept any suggestions."

"…What?" Minato arched his eyebrow at her, "How can it be possible?" A screen pop above Elizabeth's head and he glance up to it.

[Due to the environment of Monster Girl World, Elizabeth is affected with (Increasing Libido). Her libido will rise by five percent every minute. Currently, Elizabeth is a member of your harem so therefore, she is more willing to participate in any sexual activities, depending on how many times you have sex with her. First sex will earn you a chance to have threesome with her and other female character.]

"Thank, game." The gamer said sarcastically.

"Well, that kinda explain everything." The white-haired woman muttered in deep thought.

"We don't have to do that, you know?" Minato looked at her, "I don't want you to think that I'm just some…"

"I know." Elizabeth cut him off with a smile, "B-But I want to do it for once…Do it for me, please? It'll be like old time when I give you tasks."

"I-I-I…" He struggled to find words before he give up with a long exhausting sigh, "Alright." He gaze at Torako as she lead them and he start to realize something. "Excuse me, Torako."

"Yes?" Torako glanced over her shoulder curiously.

"Aren't you kinda rushing it?" Minato drawled, "We barely know each other and yet you're leading us to some motel for…Um, threesome. Do you think that's strange?"

"…Oh!" The jinko clapped her paws together, "You're right! I don't think about it and that might be rude!" The bluenette nodded sagely, "We should get know each other a bit until we reach the inn for threesome then getting know each other more!" She smiled beamingly, unawake of headaches that she inflected on the poor gamer. "Let's start with basic. My birthday is July 7, my favorite foods are raw or cooked meat, udon…"

[Torako feel more closer to you and feel more comfortable! She is now more interesting in having sex with you and can't wait for it!]

'…Why? Just why?' The gamer sighed to himself, listening to Torako's babbles and answering some of her questions about himself. He has a mixed feeling about the whole thing as the jinko decide to ask Elizabeth some questions to know her better.

"EEK!"

[Torako flashed you! +5 luck.]

'…I FUCKING HATE THIS GAME!' Minato's eyebrow twitched rapidly.

* * *

It was already dark when they reach a small village and the streets were empty with few lights in random hut's windows as Torako guide them to an inn. They enter a lobby and an elder man glance up to them with half-lidded eyes. "How many room?" The elderly man drawled, "It's three gold per room."

"Um…" Minato suddenly feel a weight in his right pocket and he fishes it out to see three gold before he hands them over to the man. "One room, please." The gamer find it strange that the currency appears in his pocket out of thin air but he passes it off as one of these game features.

"Room seven, enjoy your staying." The old man toss him a copper key before he doze off and the group walk upstairs to room seven then they enter a room with two beds and a bathroom at their left side.

"Would you like me to draw up bath or should we start it first?" Torako purred with wagging tail.

"Um, bath." Minato muttered and the jinko nod her head before she enter the bathroom, filling tub with warm water. He rub his forehead, "I can't believe i…"

[Elizabeth's libido maxed out. Elizabeth is extremely horny! She wants to fuck so badly!]

"…What?" Minato blinked before he glance over his shoulder to see his girlfriend strip down to nothing as she look at him with lust, "…Fuck me sideway…"

"Gladly!" Elizabeth smirked before she suddenly push him against the wall as she caught his lip with French kiss and her hand skillfully unzip his pant, pulling his cock out with few strokes.

"The bath is…Eek!" Torako exited the bathroom with a smile before she suddenly trip over her feet and somehow, her mouth land right on his groin as it take his cock in one gulp.

'DID THAT JUST HAPPENED?!' The blunette cried out mentally. Torako push his cock halfway out to apology but Elizabeth place her hand behind the jinko's head, suddenly push it down.

"Keep going, Torako." Elizabeth purred as Torako's head bob up and down on Minato's cock with her hand and the sliver-haired woman resume her makeout with Minato. The tigergirl place her paws on his thighs, yanking his pant down while she kept sucking his cock and she start to deep-throating him few minutes in as she remove her bikini-like armors with few snaps. Before Minato know it, he was in his birthday suit and his right hand grope Elizabeth's buttocks, his left hand end up on top of Torako's bobbing head as the jinko increase her blowjob speed.

"C-Can I fuck him now?" Torako asked as soon as she lift her head away from Minato's throbbing member.

"Oh, don't be too eager." The white-haired woman smirked down at her as she suddenly forces Minato to lie down on floor, saddling his face with her groin. "Let him cum first…" She moan softly as her hip wiggle against her lover's face while he start to eat her out, "With your tits."

"L-Like that?" Torako wrapped her breasts around their lover's member, stroking it randomly.

"Y-Yes…" Elizabeth knead her breasts with her left hand as her grinding hip pick up the speed and she bend her torso down to swallow the tip of their lover's cock, suddenly bobbing her head furiously. The blushing jinko gasp out when her partner's face bounce onto her breasts and she can feel their lover's sliding cock getting harder with each thrust, it somehow give her pleasure, due to her sensitive breasts. It went on for a bit while until Minato ejaculate inside Elizabeth's mouth and some seeds drip out all over the valley of moaning jinko's breasts before the white-haired woman sit up, still grinding on her lover's face as her love fluid spill out into blunette's mouth. "N-Now, you can fuck him…"

"Okay!" The jinko eagerly saddle herself over his groin and she drop herself down on him without any warning, moaning out as his cock fully enter her inner cavern. She immediately bounce her hip with moans until Elizabeth suddenly catch her lip, their tongues swiping some of Minato's fluids around in some twist dance and Torako gasp into her partner's opening mouth as their lover thrust his hip upward to match her bouncing rhythm. Their speed slowly increases and increases while the girls kept making out with each other as their hands roam all over.

Minato feel some familiar pressure within his member and he manage to grab Torako's sides to hold her down as he thrust upward furiously, causing the tigergirl to moan out loudly. Without any warning, he blow several loads inside the moaning tigergirl and she plop backward on her back, freeing his cock in process…Only to be claim by Elizabeth's lower mouth as she mount him reverse cowgirl and she smash down furiously with lewdly moan.

"H-H-How was your first time?" Elizabeth panted over Torako as her lover start thrust into her furiously, she can feel him shifting around as if he was sitting up with his groping hands on her buttocks.

"A-A-Amazing, but I come too soon…" Torako moaned softly, her paws knead Elizabeth's breasts carefully as she feel their thrusting hips bumping her wet groin.

"Oh, don't worry." The white-haired woman moaned as her lover suddenly empty few loads inside her but their hips kept moving, "T-That is just beginning…" Her right hand slide up to side of Minato's face behind, hugging it against her head. "R-R-Right, Minato-kun?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" Minato grunted out.

"R-R-Really?" The jinko blushed, "Um…C-Can you do me next from behind?"

"Um, sure…" He replied before Elizabeth make out with him and he can feel Torako's groin rubbing against his family jewelries with purr.

They continue on for the rest of night and let's say the bath's water get freezing cold by the time they finished.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of AG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Minato can't believe that he end up having threesome in a bizarre way or how the world affect Elizabeth.**

 **What await for them the next day? Will they find the bundles or will Minato's luck strike again by force? What will happen next? Let's find out next time!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by Pyro Jack!**


	5. Monster Girl World 3

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of AG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Gamer, and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Monster Girl World 3**

* * *

Minato stare at floating screen annoyingly as soon as he wake up in morning, his now-two nude lovers snuggle up to his sides happily in their slumber.

[Unlock 'Three's a company' achievement! Have your first threesome! +3000 exp! +3 stats added to your unused stats!]

[You conquest Torako the clumsy jinko! Now she can be summoned to/visit your homeworld anytime!]

[Unlock 'My First Monster Girl' achievement! Conquest one monster girl. +100 exp!]

'Ugh…' The gamer groaned in his head and he glance down at his snoring lovers then he look up at the screen. 'I hope that was one time situation…'

* * *

[You just caught the eyes of a busty redhaired harpy! 50/100 affection.]

[The married mermaid is interested in you. 65/100 affection.]

[Ditzy lamia has been smitten by you. 70/100 affection.]

"For fucking sake…" Minato muttered under his breath with a twitching eyebrow as the trio look around in a market street in morning, he want to see if they can find a map, some info and hopeful to stumble upon these bundles. "Why is it too easy for them to fall in love?!" And there's this damn ding.

[Each world have difficulty mode, even some characters have their own difficulty mode. Currently, you are in Monster Girl world and the mode is super-easy, based on their high libido and obsession with sex. There are some hard characters and secret characters so try your best to overtake them all!]

"Whoo-fucking-hoo." The gamer said flatly, having seen this one before.

"Minato, they have maps over here." Torako beckoned him over with a wide grin, standing in front of a stall.

"Oh, do they have world map too?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, they usually sell them at ports around the island." The jinko replied with a headshake.

"Ah, that's a pity." She hummed lightly as she pick a map scroll up, "How much is it?"

"One gold." The seller smiled and the gamer toss him gold before the trio wanders away. He take a glance at the map, discovering that they are on a small island with three or four villages and one port.

"Where are we right now?" He asked Torako.

"Oh, right here." Torako pointed at a village, located in southeast area, and the gamer almost let a sigh escape his lip as he found out that they have to pass all villages to the port. He wonders how long it will take to cover one whole island on foot or horse.

"We should supply up before we depart for our journey." Minato muttered as they start their shopping, it's good thing that the inventory come in handy when he found it in menu but he have to make sure to do it out of Torako's sight since she don't know anything about the game.

* * *

A pair of eyes stares at a town's gate with intense, spying on some villagers and merchants walk in and out and the owner frowns slightly. There are no good target and everyone look like some commoners. It was about to leave until the owner saw them…To be more exact, the one with blue hair.

* * *

[? Spot you and have fall in love immediately! 100/100 affection! She fleed to get her allies to catch you!]

[Quest: Hunting or hunted! Allow yourself to get catch by them: +40 sub. Evade: + 10 per attempt. Catch them: +40 dom and unique title.]

"…I just took one step out." Minato smacked his forehead annoying, "Just one fucking step!"

"What's wrong with Minato?" Torako asked Elizabeth concerned.

"It's a long story." Elizabeth replied with a wearily smile, "I'll explain in time." The confusing jinko tilt her head at her.

"Kami, I can't wait to find this damn bundle and get out of here." Minato resumed his walking with a grumble, this world is too ridiculous for him because everyone want to jump him or fall for him too faster as if he was in a real hentai game!

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of AG!**

 **Yeah, it's too short this time because of upcoming events...Sorry!**

 **Minato is starting to get fed up with everything because it's too ridiculous and that was just a morning! At same time, he's in danger because someone is planning to catch him with some allies! Uh-oh!**

 **Who are after him? How will Minato deal with it or will he rage-quit halfway there? What will happen next? Let's find out next time!**

 **Reminder: I am going on hiatus to purse my dreams and focus on my projects. Don't worry, I will find some time to write a bit in between time if I ever get a chance to. Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay everything because I have to stop work to delete the spam. I also won't be able to reply any PM soon so it'll take some time and any PM that ask for update will be ignored. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by Pyro Jack!**


End file.
